Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments, devices and/or systems for performing minimally invasive surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for transitioning a powered surgical instrument from a sleep state to an active state.
Description of Related Art
A number of surgical instrument manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical instruments. Some electromechanical surgical instruments include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and replaceable loading units and/or single use loading units or the like that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use, in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
In order to preserve battery life, all or some of the components of the electromechanical surgical instrument are placed in a sleep mode when the instrument is not in use. In order to place the instrument in an active state, the electromechanical surgical instrument needs to poll a separate pin or line to determine whether a component of the electromechanical surgical instrument has been attached to the handle assembly. In order to poll the separate pin or line, a processor in the surgical instrument needs to periodically wake-up, thus shortening the battery life. Further, the processor is required to interrogate the bus to determine if a component has been attached to the surgical instrument in order to transition the instrument into an active state.